syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Goran Zivmović
Goran Zivmović (pronounced ZEEV-MO-VIK) was the leader of the Bosnian Serb separatist faction known as Zivmović Prijateljstvo and a de facto associate of Red Section. During the Dark Mirror crisis, his organization was situated in the abandoned Tuzla Munitions Factory in Vogošća, Bosnia, where he had a substantial number of abandoned Disposal Units left there by NATO during the Yugoslav wars, which he was willing to trade with Kress in return for arms and information regarding an imminent attack by UN peacekeepers on his base. Background Zivmović was a fugitive war criminal after the Yugoslav wars. His appearance would suggest that he was a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid 40s. He was short of stature and possibly near-sighted, due to the fact that he wore spectacles. At some time after the wars, Zivmomić founded his personal army of war criminals and separatists, called Zivmović Prijateljstvo or ZP. He ran his organization from an abandoned arms factory in Bosnia, with an ideology based on a strong hatred for the West, blaming the Americans for what has happened to his country during the wars. Zivmović controlled his men using extreme discipline and standards of loyalty. He would issue all of his men with cyanide pills and left strict orders that they should kill themselves rather than be interrogated, should they find themselves at risk of being captured alive. The suicide tactic was used so that no information would leak from any of Zivmovic's subordinates in the event one of them got captured. However, Gabe doubted this had anything to do with security since ZP was a second rate separatist organization, therefore this act was considered to be more as a sign of paranoia than anything else. Thus, Logan regarded Zivmović as a 'type of person who should never be let to regain power'.Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror - Episode 4 Part 2 Hidden Evidence 'UN incursion on Bosnia' Zivmovic is seen only briefly at the start of 'Forged under Fire', where a soldier and him find a UN troop, Private Janzen. The former leaves to prepare the ZP's departure, but the man he leaves behind is killed by Gabe Logan when interrogating the UN soldier. Eventually, Zivmovic is not seen until the ending of the act, in which Kress, after killing the UN troops he sees, tells him that they're done with their operations. Logan sneaks towards Kress and shoots him in the leg, taunting him about what happens to traitors. The latter calls for help, but Gabe kills the soldiers sent after him, as well as the mole himself. Upon disposing of Richard Kress, Gabe notices a tank with UN markings, and assumes it is a peacekeeper; however, it fires its cannon at him, causing him to realise Zivmovic hijacked it. Using his EDSU goggles, he locates three weak spots on the vehicle and finds a SMAW Anti-Tank hidden inside the machine courtyard. Despite facing ZP soldiers brandishing rocket launchers, he kills the troops, and destroys the tank, without losing his own life. After decommissioning the armoured vehicle, Gabe climbs up and makes a remark about Zivmovic being dead. Strategy With the distress call coming from Kress, Zivmovic decides to investigate the source himself. Gabe sees a UN MBT show up, but his mind quickly changes: the ZP leader has hijacked it, and it's turned into a fight for survival. This one is a little tough. First you will buckled against a crate and need to acquire a missile launcher. So run for the weapon and get a flak jacket if you need it. There is a box with on just up the stairs and one on the crate just past the open container. Next head straight inside the container and get ammo for your rocket launcher. Next turn your EDSU goggles on and just shoot the 3 yellow weak point and the tank will explode. The best strategy for this is to take out the panel on the right side first. Then you have to run over to the left side, past the tall crates, and shoot the left panel then run back in the container. Once you refill your ammo 2 guards will show up in front of the gaurd towers up top on your left and right. Step back some and shoot them with a weapon you have (not the rocket launcher!). Next climb up on the box in the crate and quickly shoot the front panel. Description Goran Zivmovic was an influential military figure in Eastern Europe during the post-Cold War era. Highly skilled in oratory, he manipulated people, growing in power through his speeches, propaganda, misinformation, and political manuevering. After the turmoil in Bosnia which led to UN involvement, Zivmovic began developing a new army that would fight back against the peacekeepers, and by 2006 he had allied with the paramilitary group Red Section who wanted to support his war. He planned to steal depleted nuclear fuel rods from a munitions depot to help Red Section's financing, but the UN intervened. Gabe Logan of the Agency also participated in the efforts to stop him, and Red Section's abrupt withdrawal from the conflict left the ZP vulnerable. Against all odds Logan successfully destroyed a tank that Zivmovic had hijacked after killing the UN traitor Richard Kress. Category:Characters Category:Red Section personnel Category:Zivmović Prijateljstvo personnel Category:Deceased Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Characters Category:Boss Category:Deceased Characters